1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a flat wiper blade.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a wiper blade removes impurities, snow, rain or the like when driving and prevents a driver's front sight from being deteriorated. As a motor drives a link apparatus connected to a wiper arm, the wiper blade performs a repetitive reciprocating action in a fan shape.
The wiper blade includes a long wiper strip in contact with a glass surface and a guide spring which maintains and supports the wiper strip in a longitudinal direction of the wiper strip. The wiper blade including the guide spring is known as a “conventional” wiper blade in the art. Recently, a wiper blade is being employed which makes use of one guide spring curved at a predetermined curvature and formed in the form of a long thin bar. Such a wiper blade is known as a flat wiper blade or a flat-bar wiper blade in the art.
As compared with the “conventional” wiper blade, the flat wiper blade has a less height and receives less air resistance. With a uniform load, the flat wiper blade is also able to cause the wiper strip to contact with the glass surface. A flat wiper blade assembly including the flat wiper blade includes an adaptor disposed in the central portion of the guide spring. The flat wiper blade assembly is connected to a wiper arm such that the adaptor is separably connected to the end portion of the wiper arm.
When a curvature is formed in the existing flat wiper blade, a gap is created between a spoiler and the adaptor. In the existing flat wiper blade, the gap formed between the spoiler and the adaptor is contaminated by the impurities. Also, the existing flat wiper blade fixedly connects the spoiler, the adaptor and the guide spring. When the curvature is formed in such a flat wiper blade, the wiper strip separates from the spoiler. The separated wiper strip is contaminated by the impurities.
Therefore, research is required to develop a flat wiper blade in which a gap is not created between the spoiler and the adaptor when the curvature is formed in the flat wiper blade. Also, research is required to develop a flat wiper blade in which the wiper strip is not separated when the curvature is formed in the flat wiper blade.